


Special Date

by demonofabove, KakairuRocksForum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, TikTok trend, canon with some modern themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakairuRocksForum/pseuds/KakairuRocksForum
Summary: Iruka's students taught him about a TikTok trend, and now he wants to try it with Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Special Date

**Author's Note:**

> Mod kakairu-shrine (demonofabove) wrote this in celebration of 100+ followers on the forum's [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kakairu-rocks)! 🥳

Iruka grinned to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket. His students had told him about a trend on TikTok where someone asks their partner if they want to go on a date, and lists all of their favourite places to go, making their partner get very excited about it; and he'd been dying to do it with Kakashi. He'd been secretly putting money away to spoil him; and now that he had enough, and they both had a free day, he could finally take him out on the special date. But first, there was one thing he had to do…

Iruka opened the camera app on his phone, and flicked it to video - he didn't know his way around TikTok yet, so he thought he would just capture the moment for now, and figure it out later; and he carefully made his way down the hallway, through to the living room. Kakashi was spread across the lounge, reading one of his favourite books, with music quietly playing from his phone; and he was so caught up in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed him enter the room.

Iruka took advantage of that, and quietly rested his phone on one of the bookshelves, aiming it in Kakashi's direction; and when he was set up, he pressed record, and stepped away so it wouldn't be noticed.

"Hey, babe." He called out.

"Mn?" Kakashi hummed as he turned a page.

"Let's go out today."

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Kakashi asked, deciding to mark where he was up to rather than continue to read.

"Well, you know that book store you like?"

"Yes…?" Kakashi closed his book and put it on the coffee table.

"I was thinking we could go there, and -"

"That's a great idea!" Kakashi said cheerfully as he turned his music off. "I've been meaning to get something new to read!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Sorry, go on." He said, rising from the lounge and stretching.

"I was thinking we could go to your favourite book shop…"

"Yeah…?"

"And I will pay for three books for you."

"What? Really?!" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

He turned around to face Iruka, his eyes shining animatedly, a smile creeping on his face when he saw him nodding affirmatively.

"Yep!" Iruka grinned. "And when you're done, we can go to that bakery you like…"

"The one run by the sweet old lady who has dementia and thinks we're her grandchildren?" Kakashi asked enthusiastically.

"That's the one! You can pick anything you want from there, as many things as you'd like; and then we'll go to the park to eat, and you can start one of your books, because I know you will be dying to read them by then."

"For real?!" Kakashi asked excitedly, slowly making his way to Iruka.

"Yep! And after a couple of hours, on our way back home, we'll stop by that ice cream place you like - the fancy one where you can pick chocolate and sweets for them to mix inside; and you can get whatever you want!"

"Even a giant banana split all for myself?"

"If that's what you want, yes!" Iruka laughed warmly.

A giant grin broke out on Kakashi's face, his expression almost puppy-like; and he opened his mouth to respond, but before he said anything, his eyes darted towards the bookcase, and grew wide when he saw the phone; and he stopped walking.

"Wait. You're recording me." He said suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one." Iruka smiled as he closed the distance between them.

"There has to be… This is too good to be true. You're pulling a prank on me."

"No, 'Kashi, I'm serious." Iruka replied softly, resting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. "I just want to take you out on a nice date today; and unlike you, I don't have a sharingan, so I wanted to capture this moment."

"Oh… Well, if that's the case…" Kakashi murmured. "You can capture this, too."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Iruka's, in a deep, tender kiss that took his breath away. He could feel all of Kakashi's emotions, and everything he hadn't said, like how he didn't expect Iruka to spend so much money on him, or even do everything that he wants to do for a day, and how much he cherished him and how grateful he was to have him in his life; and Iruka knew that everything he had planned had been worth it.

After a moment, Kakashi carefully pulled away, and gazed into his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you, Ru?" He hummed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe."

Kakashi kissed Iruka again, then wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close in a warm embrace, resting his head against his shoulder. His heart fluttered wildly as he thought about how lucky he was to have Iruka, and how special he made him feel; and the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to let go of him. But he knew that Iruka really wanted to take him out, so he gently pulled back. And when he gazed into Iruka's eyes again, he suddenly had an idea.

"Ru."

"Mn?"

"That seals and tags shop you like is on the way to the book store… Let's stop there on the way, and you can get whatever you want."

"Kakashi, I -"

"And then after we get our ice cream, let's go to the museum - I believe there's a new display set up now. If I recall, it's the deep sea creatures one you've been wanting to see."

"We don't have to -"

"And tonight, we'll have Ichiraku for dinner. We can dine in, or get take away and watch whatever movie you want - it's your choice. How does that sound?"

"Kakashi, this date is supposed to be about you, and the things _you_ like. We really don't have to do the things that I like, too."

"Maa, who said that I don't like the same things as you?"

"I _know_ you don't - you spend most of your time reading when I drag you to the seals and tags store, and you always get bored when we go to the museum."

"I don't get bored." Kakashi denied.

"Then why do you always end up getting really clingy and harass me whenever we go?"

"Because you look so damn sexy when you're reading about something that interests you and studying all the artefacts; and I can't help but want you."

"But I… don't really do anything… Surely I'm not... that distracting." Iruka answered in surprise, his cheeks growing hot.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Kakashi murmured.

He leaned in and kissed Iruka again, smiling into it; and after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Come on!" He said excitedly. "We have to leave if we're going to fit everything in today."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You do every day." Kakashi answered with a fond smile.

"Well, just so the camera knows…" Iruka said.

He leaned in and kissed Kakashi.

"I love you more than anything in the world."

"You know what, Ru?"

"What?"

"I love you even more."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see everything else the [Kakairu Rocks forum](https://kakairu.rocks/) has to offer! We're a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and would love to see you around!


End file.
